


Liminal Spaces

by Maiflower



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 5+1 Things, Coming of Age, Future Fic, M/M, Prom, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiflower/pseuds/Maiflower
Summary: liminal spaceA place where time and reality seem to be altered.“Yes.” he answered at first, the break before he continued to talk was so long that Takao almost thought that was everything he'd got to say to that. “We want things to always be the same. We want to connect places to times and feelings and we feel weird if the place alters from the usual feeling it gives.” he drew in a long breath. “And even if we know this about our brain, we can't help but to feel out of place when this happens.”Or: Five times Takao thought Midorima was unreal and one time Midorima thought Takao was.





	1. Takao

1\. At the seven eleven at two a.m

Takao didn't know why it felt weird. It was just this certain feeling that something about this wasn't right at all, was out of context, out of everything he knew. 

He and Midorima were standing in the Seven Eleven their eyes fixed on the shelve with the instant food. Silence surrounded them, except for the lonely shop employee typing away on her laptop, sending them impatient glances know and then. 

'Man', he thought to himself as he watched the girl take another sip of her energy drink, 'this job must suck'. She couldn't even be much older than them, probably barely eighteen. And yet she was sitting in this Seven Eleven, alone with Midorima and Takao at two a.m.

His shoulders shuddered at the idea. 

“Yo, Shin-chan. Doesn't this feel super weird, somehow?” he whispered to his friend, though he didn't know why he even bothered to keep quiet. The employee would hear anything they said in this oppressive silence. “Like there is no time here. Reality kinda just stopped.” 

Takao didn't even expect Midorima to react. He wasn't really the sentimental kind of guy and he surely wouldn't care how Takao felt about reality right now. 

To his surprise though, he did. 

“Yes.” he answered at first, the break before he continued to talk was so long that Takao almost thought that was everything he'd got to say to that. “We want things to always be the same. We want to connect places to times and feelings and we feel weird if the place alters from the usual feeling it gives.” he drew in a long breath. “And even if we know this about our brain, we can't help but to feel out of place when this happens.”  
With that Midorima ended his monologue and reached for a packet of ramen, inspecting the flavor. 

Takao stared at him in awe. 

This was quite possible the longest he heard Midorima talk in... ever. Well, about someting else than Oha Asa, that is. 

Takao was by no means dumb, no. He was pretty bright and he did get decent grades in most subjects. However, moments like these reminded him that Midorima was 'brilliant'. 

“Shin-chan... You're amazing.” he breathed, gaze still fixed on his teammate. 

“Took you long enough to notice.” the other mumbled and have him a side-eye, his lips pulled into a smirk. 'God, did Shin-can just make a joke?' That was it, Takao couldn't hold in his stupid happy grin anymore. 

'No one will ever believe me', he realized. 'But that's okay, cause this is only for me anyway.' 

Actually, he was kinda glad today happened as it did now. Of course, everybody was still gloomy over what happened a week ago. Takao had been crying at night until two days ago. And he knew that Shin-chan had too. Their hopes had been shattered, their hard training and the torments of the camps hadn't been rewarded and he didn't even know what kind of pain Midorima must have through after that loss. After all, he only knew the most shallow things about him and Akashi and what went down in middle school. Midorima despised talking about Teiko days and Takao wasn't gonna interfere with that, even if it left him wondering about it more days than not. 

The past week had been surreal. Not the kind of surreal as this situations, but the kind of surreal where you need time to realize things and to come to terms with it all being over now. Coming to terms that you hardworking senpai will retire without victory. Coming to terms with the fact that Seirin had been able to do what they hadn't yet 'again'.

But he had managed. 

And Midorima had too. 

And now they were standing inside this Seven Eleven because neither of them could sleep and they didn't even seriously need anything, they were just standing here, looking through stuff, maybe buying food and talking about why reality felt weird. 

“You're thinking too hard.” Midorima said after the long bout of silence. He probably wasn't used to him being quiet, Takao realized. 

“Like you have any right to say that.” Takao grinned, finally decided on a kind of pork flavored ramen. 

The only thing he got back this time was a grunt and they both made their way to the counter. 

The cashier girl looked up from her laptop, giving them a view of her tired eyes. What was it like to have this feeling every night? To be in here all alone every night and know that life right outside the door goes on, but in here everything stops. Or maybe this was her normal. Shin-chan had said that humans connect places and feeling and perhaps this girl feels weird if she's in here at daytime, the shop packed with people. 

“That'll be 300 yen, please.” she said, her voice monotone and vary. 

Takao was already about to tell her that they each wanted to pay for themselves as Midorima was already handing her over a 500 yen coin. He smiled. 

“Awww, thank you Shin-chan! You don't have to show off your riches to me though.” he laughed and earned himself a slight scowl. 

“Shut up, Takao. It's 300 yen and I literally found that coin on the street today.” he scolded him and took his change from the cashier girl before proceeding to put the ramen into his bag. “Which would also happen to you more often, if you'd just carry around your lucky items.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know...” 

A heavy feeling spread in Takao's chest as they made their way to the glass doors which lead outside of the shop. As soon as they would set a foot outside life would continue and everything would come crashing back upon them. 

“That was nice.” Takao whispered as they walked up to the door. It slid open and in a matter of second they were outside. Noise engulfing them, lights blinking and the sounds of the highway a few hundred meters west. 

“It was.” 

 

 

2\. At the school during spring holidays

“This is just like last time, you know. When we were in that Seven Eleven at night.” Takao said as he took in the sight of the completely empty schoolyard. The sun had just begun to rise. It was a chilly morning, probably barely 6°C and the rain had just stopped. 

“Hn.” was the only thing Midorima said to that. 

They were both wearing jackets and had scarfs wrapped around their necks and shoulders. Not to mention that Shin-chan's brown jacket totally clashed with his pastel purple scarf. Actually, Takao wasn't sure if this was only Midorima's horrible fashion sense talking or if purple was his lucky color. 

But what was to expect from a guy who was still wearing corduroy pants? Where did he even get those? Did he inherit them? 

He really was glad that they didn't live in a place like Akita or something, like one of Midorima's old teammates did. Takao loved the sun and he couldn't stand it being so cold for such a long time of the year. 

He slowly let himself sink, sitting on the step right in front of the big fence. Next to him sat a potted bonsai tree. 

Now one might think “Ah, that's Midorima's lucky item for today.”. It wasn't. 

Actually Midorima had walked up to him this morning when they met at school and presented him with a bonsai tree in a cute light blue pot. “It's Scorpio's lucky item for today. You are destined to have very bad luck today and I had it at hand anyway. If something bad happens to you, it will affect me too and I can't afford that.” 

Of course, Takao was able to see through it. One learned that if one spends almost an entire year by Midorima Shintaro's side. “Aww, Shin-chan! You care for me!” he cooed and happily accepted the tree. He knew for a fact that Midorima didn't own a bonsai tree and that this one belonged to is little sister, which meant that he must had gone at least through the trouble of asking her if she could lend it to him for the day. 

Meanwhile Midorima had turned into a red spluttering mess, saying he had only done it for himself and pointedly looking away from Takao. Midorima was 'amazing'.

A lot of people might not get why. They would just take his actions for hat he says they are, believing they are truly selfish. But they were just the 'opposite'. Midorima loved helping people, he did it all the time. The only problem was that he disguised it. Takao thought it was some kind of defense mechanism. Not showing other's his vulnerable, friendly side. 

Takao himself had thought just like that the first few days, maybe even weeks, they had known each other. He hadn't thought they would turn out to be friends in the end, but here they were. Standing on the school roof in the middle of spring holidays because they had to take the earlier train, waiting for all their senpai to arrive. It was a meeting of the basketball team in preparation for the new first years that were due to arrive next week. Takao wasn't sure if he was ready to be a senpai. And he was sure as hell that Shin-chan definitely wasn't. 

“We made the first year of high school, Shin-chan!” he cheered suddenly and looked up at Midorima, who was still standing with his face to the fence, watching the world stirring to life. “Only two more years!”

“Indeed.” he answered, absentmindedly toying with the small stuffed Totoro plushy in his hands. 

“That means two more years to get revenge on Rakuzan.” Takao added and gave his best friend a smirk, finally catching his eyes. 

“We won't need two more years. We'll make it this summer.” Midorima said. His voice was neutral, almost deadpan, but there was definitely a smile on his features now. 

“You know it.” Takao laughed and held a fist out. Of course there was no hint of Midorima reciprocating the gesture. “C'mon, don't leave me hangin', Shin-chan!” he whined and nudged the other's leg with his extended fist. 

Midorima let out a small huff before reluctantly reaching out his own fist and bumping it against Takao's ever so slightly. 

It made Takao beam. 

Somehow these were the best times. Being stuck at a timeless place. Just the two of them, alone. There was no pressure and nothing else to talk about. It was easy. Sometimes he wondered if it was easy for Shin-chan, too. But honestly, he believed so. 

When Midorima suddenly started to talk again, he was almost startled. “It's starting to rain.” he sad calmly, not making any move to return back inside. 

Only moments later Takao started to feel the first drops of the cold rain. 

“You wanna go inside?” he asked, secretly hoping 'say no, everything is perfect right now'. 

“The senpai will arrive very soon, nanodayo. There is no harm in staying for five more minutes.”

“Awesome.” 

Takao loved the summer and the sun. At this very moment, though, he couldn't imagine anything better than having this cold rain soaking through his woolen scarf and watching over the empty yards. 'And Shin-chan enjoys it too.'

However, this overwhelmingly peace didn't hold on for more than a few moments. 

The only warning he got was an annoyed sigh from above before suddenly tiny balls of ice started to hit his face and hands. And he swore, he didn't even plan on making that incredibly corny pun. It just came to him and he couldn't 'not' do it. So it just slipped out of him. “Awww, hail no!” he whined and almost immediately started laughing about the awfulness of his own pun. If it hadn't been for laughter suddenly exploding right next to him. 

Takao nearly didn't dare to look over. But when he did his eyes met Midorima's face, who looked about at least just as surprised about his sudden outburst as Takao was. 

It might have been the most beautiful thing Takao had ever witnessed in his sixteen and a half years. 

And he couldn't help himself, seriously it wasn't 'possible', but to laugh out loud as well. He fully expected Midorima to stop, to complain that Takao was making fun of him and he was also fully aware that it would be his own fault. 

But it didn't stop. Actually it seemed to have the opposite effect. Upon the shock of losing his carefully crafted composure and Takao losing his shit right next to him he seemed to throw all his caution in the wind. Loud, uncontrollable laughter bubbled from his mouth, wide open. His eyes were closed, tears gathering in his long eyelashes. If Takao wouldn't be watching him so intently, he would have missed them since there was still rain mixed with hail drumming down on them. 

Takao wasn't sure what it was, but if he had to guess it was something like bottles up emotions that spilled out all at once. Like, when some people get set off by the smallest sad thing and suddenly start crying, Shin-chan had gotten triggered by his terribly pun and just started laughing. 

Neither of them kept track of how long they were standing there. Well, at least Takao wasn't, but judging by Midorima's state, he didn't think the other one was capable of doing that either. They laughed until Takao's stomach started to hurt and then a bit more. Until he had to gasp for air cause he feared he might pass out... And then some more. 

'This is what life feels like', he realized halfway through. 

He would have happily stayed a while longer, but he felt himself getting wet to the bone and the icy air began to hurt his longs while breathing in. He could have easily lived with that, but he also knew their senpai would be arriving any minute now. Moreover he didn't want to be the responsible one if he or Midorima got sick. 

If he would be, there would be a lot of scolding by certain tsundere in for him. 

“C'mon Shin-chan, let's go inside.” he gasped, desperate to get more air into his lungs. When his friend didn't react immediately, he just grabbed his hand, his brain to gooey and all over the place to even think about what was going on. 

Halfway into the building he could hear Midorima stop laughing, the sound replaced by gasps and heavy breaths. Takao almost regretted interrupting it. 

As soon as they arrived inside Takao let himself flop down onto the lowest steps of the stairs which lead to the gym they would meet the upperclassmen in. Behind him he heard Midorima lower himself to sit as well. 

Takao debated on whether he should start to talk now, or simply that let moment they just had stand for itself. It turned out that he didn't find himself able to hold back on saying anything. Talking was just no something he was good at. And if any of them was gonna do the talking it was gonna be him anyway. 

“Man, Shin-chan... I've never heard you laughing that hard before!” he said. The tone of his voice was light, he didn't want Midorima to know this was a big thing for him. He wondered if Midorima got it. On the other hand he had underestimated the older boy on many occasions before. Anything was possible. 

Midorima took in a few more deep breaths before he spoke up. “I haven't.” 

Takao knew he should feel sorry that Midorima restrained himself that much and that he hadn't felt close enough to anyone yet to let them see this side of him. But he was gleeful. It felt like he was the 'chosen one'. 

“It wasn't even /that/ funny.” he joked. And yeah, he knew that he probably should rather say the things he had just thought to his friend, but everyone had some kind of defense mechanism to protect themselves, right?” 

“Cut it out.” Midorima said annoyed. 

“Are you gonna laugh at everything I say from now on? How bout this one: Why are basketball players so messy when eating? Cause they're always dribbling!” he continued. 

“Shut up, Takao!” Midorima scolded and pushed up his glasses. Maybe Takao would have been concerned at, fearing he had gone a little too far, if he hadn't known exactly that this gesture of pushing up the glasses was meant to cover the smile that graced Midorima's face right now. 

'Man... Shin-chan is something else entirely.' 

 

 

3\. All alone at the airport at 3 am 

“I'm getting something to drink.” Midorima said and got up from the immensely uncomfortable metal bench they were all sitting on. 

Seizing this opportunity, Takao quickly got up and followed him to one of the ridiculously expensive airport shops. It was almost three in the morning now. This year they were going to Nagasaki for training camp for 'some weird reason'.  
And also they were apparently some damn rich kids school because they were going there by plane. Who did Shutoku think they were? Some Akashi Seijuro or Midorima? Well... One of them was indeed Midorima. But Takao had to actually convince his parents to pay it for him and if he hadn't been a starter for he team they surely wouldn't have. 

They slowly walked over to the nearest store where Midorima immediately went to look through the stock of beverages. 

“What the hell? I'm not paying 505 yen for a bottle of water. What kind of price is that?” he complained and put the bottle back to where it stood. Giving it a cold look, almost as if it had personally insulted him. “I knew I should have gotten a bigger lucky item today. Cancer is only ranked seventh too...” he said, more to himself than anything else. 

“Are you serious? That wouldn't have changed anything about how expensive that water is, Shin-chan!” Takao laughed and walked up next to the other one.  
“Of course not, but maybe I would have packed more water or we would have caught the earlier flight. I have to propose as good as I can, nanodayo.” he explained. 

“Let's just take our bottles and fill them up at the bathroom.” 

Reluctantly and still pissed about the water Midorima began to follow him. 

The airport was nearly empty. It wasn't a big one in Tokyo, it was a few cities off and way smaller. There weren't much people here at this time, except for the usual cleaning lady or rushed looking office employee. For some reason those were always in a hurry. 

Every step they took echoed through the corridors they were passing and every sentence they said quietly sounded like the were screaming their lungs out. 

It reminded Takao of that one day in the Seven Eleven. It had also been quiet there. It had been night. And they had been all alone. Still, this time it was different. Not only because they were now in the middle of their second year in high school. Or because Shin-chan was beginning to loosen up. 

Not to get Takao wrong, Midorima still was really uptight and acted like he had a huge stick stuck up his ass most of the time. But ever since that one time when he had cracked up on the roof in the middle of the rain he allowed himself to snicker about something Takao said more often or even left a snarky comment here and there. He had still a way to go until everybody would understand him. However, Takao didn't think that that was actually Midorima's goal. He didn't want to be understood by all and he didn't need that either. Shin-chan would always be a weirdo. After all, that was Takao's favorite thing about him. 

“It's like back then, remember? At the store in the middle of the night. It was exactly like this, but it's different now.” he thought aloud.

“You're not making any sense, Takao. How can it be different if it's the same?” 

Around them the air smelled like bad coffee and detergents. 

“It feels like reality and time are off too. But not for the same reason. I don't think I've ever spent such a long time at an airport. Especially not at night.” Suddenly, Takao remembered the word he had had on the tip of his tongue the whole time. “Do you know what liminal means, Shin-chan?” 

“It's something transitioning.” 

“Yeah. I think this is about this right here being a place that transitions between other places. We're not supposed to stay here, but only to use it as a kind of transport.” Actually he was quite proud that he managed to remember all of that and recite it more or less well. 

Midorima gave a hum. “This place is not about itself. It's about leading away from itself actually. There would be no purpose being here if one didn't intent to leave again immediately.” 

“That's /exactly/ what I meant!” The fascinating feeling of being in a lace where he wasn't meant to be. Had he been alone he might have even got an uneasy feeling. 

“That wasn't so dumb after all.” 

“Oi, Shin-chan! That sounds like everything I usually say is dumb to you!” Takao whined. 

“I didn't say /everything/...” Midorima only continued to tease and looked over to him from the corner of his eye. Takao gave up to talk back and just chuckled. They walked a way in silence. 

Around the next corner there was finally the first bathroom they came across that didn't have a sign saying “Closed due to cleaning duties” stuck on the door. 

When Midorima suddenly opened a new conversation with a completely new topic, Takao was caught of guard. What was the most surprising thing though was that he started to talk about Teiko days out of the blue. 

“Once in middle school, we were stuck at an airport too. Akashi's jet had problem with the gas so we had to wait for it t be fixed.”

Takao spluttered at the thought. “Akashi's family owns a jet?!” 

“Well yes, some actually, but that was Akashi's personal jet. His father's is bigger.” Midorima said matter-of-factly almost as if it wasn't abnormal for a fourteen year old to have his very own 'private jet'. 

“We were stuck and then we noticed that Kuroko had gotten lost again. Akashi was gone talking to his servants so Kise suggested his grant idea of splitting into two groups to go looking for him.” 

'These guys can't be for real', Takao thought, shaking his head. “Did you find him?” 

“Aomine had him called out over the speakers.” Midorima explained and after a few seconds he added: “That might be the best idea he ever had since I've known him.” 

Takao snickered. He 'loved' savage Midorima. When he first met the guy he would have never believed he could be so salty, but he was wrong. It was awesome! 

“However, Kise had forgotten to got to the bathroom before we left for the airport, so suddenly he needed a bathroom really urgently. And I had to go with him.” Takao could practically see young Midorima roll his eyes at his cheery teammate. 

“What happened?” he asked and had to try really hard not to laugh already. 

“He wet his pants, cried and I had to find him a place to get changed.” Midorima's tone was not particularly excited, but there was definitely a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
Takao couldn't hold it in anymore and broke down. Wheezing, he lowered himself to the ground and clutched is stomach. The image of great model Kise crying at the airport in soaked pants would never leave his mind again. Oh god, this was exactly why no one should take these guys seriously outside of the court! It took him a few moments to get a grip. 

“I would have totally taken a picture and kept it as blackmail material!” he huffed. The floor under his knees was starting to get uncomfortable so he got up again, leaning against a sink and facing Midorima.  
“Who said I haven't?” 

And suddenly there was Midorima's phone in his face and he was directly confronted with a picture of Kise having his face buried into his hand and a huge clearly visible dark stain on his tight, light-blue jeans. 

But somehow, Takao didn't care too much about the picture. Sure, he was staring at it and it made him laugh to have the possibility to use it one day. 

What was truly awesome about this whole thing was Midorima's mischievous side! Who would have guessed that this tsundere was capable of things like that? Takao was 'ecstatic'. 

“Oh my god, I /love/ your savage side, Shin-chan!” he squealed. If he wasn't so excited right now, his face would probably hurt really much from grinning so wide. How the hell did not everyone love Shin-chan, he was the best! Takao could kiss him right then and now and – 'No, what the hell, I couldn't!' 

“Sh-Shut up, Takao! Don't throw words like that around!” Midorima scolded and turned for the door. 

“I can't help it, you're adorable when you're angry, Shin-chan!” he laughed and followed his friend, jogging u to his side. 

“Shut it.” 

They walked in silence almost the entire way back. Time didn't exist. 

 

 

4\. Being Captain

This was it. 

This was their final chance. 

Takao gulped as he stood in front of the new fist years. 

When they had lost their first Winter Cup, he had promised Midorima that they would beat Rakuzan in their second year.

When they had lost their second Winter Cup, he hadn't been able to look into Midorima's eyes for more than a week. 

He really had thought they would be able to make it. In fact, he had thought so until the very moment the game started. But they were shattered. No, none of them gave up. Sure, some benched first years cried when all hope seemed lost, but no one on the court gave up until the end. Takao made it to the locker room that time before he broke down crying. Midorima made it to the showers. 

A few days later, as soon as Takao was ready to face his friend again, they were spending their night in the Seven Eleven. And Takao promised to finish off Akashi in their third year. Somehow it lacked the intensity of the first time they had been there. But it had still been just what the both of them had needed after the Winter Cup. 

This moment had been exactly four months ago. And now they, along with the other regular third years, were standing in front of the lined up newbies, hearing out their names and positions while their coach kept taking notes on them. 

Takao was trying really hard not to tremble. Or hunch his shoulders. Or grin like an idiot. He was just trying to look like a proper... captain. 

Yeah, that's what he was now. He was leading this team, he'd give the short motivational speeches right before games and during time outs. And he'd get to slap people up the head if they got too fired up. 

When he was still a fresh first year, he would have laughed at his coach if he told him, he'd be captain one day. But well... It was time now. 

To be honest, he was stuck between feeling utterly amazing about having come this far and feeling utterly horrified to mess up. This morning he must have looked like such a nervous wreck that Midorima had gone out of his way for him, stopping Takao on their way to school and getting him a small golden candle, his lucky item in his lucky color. 

Of course, he was being his usual tsundere self about it, but Takao was thankful for it non the less. 

“I can't believe this is it,” he whispered to Shin-chan, who was standing right next to him, following the ceremony with a blank stare. He was used to the new ones looking at him like he was the eighth wonder of the world. Takao had been foolish to think the hype around the Generation of Miracles might fade by their third years. The battle between the prodigies were still the ones that attracted by far the most people. Especially since their strengths kept evolving constantly. “This is our final year. I don't think I'm ready for real life.” he said it jokingly, yes, but really though: What the hell was he gonna /do/? Basketball?

“Shh. I thought you wanted to be a serious captain.” came a hushed whisper from Midorima. 

Immediately Takao straightened his back again and looked forward, continuing to take in the scene. “Yeah, right.” he whispered back. Only to let out a little giggle right after and leaning over once again, “Oh my god, I can't believe I'm seriously the captain of Shutoku.” 

Midorima rolled his eyes. “You aren't captain of /Shutoku/, you are captain of the basketball team and now be quiet!” 

Suddenly their coach spun around, giving both boys a glare. “Midorima, Takao! Quiet! You should be concentrating on your future teammates!” 

Midorima gave him a look that clearly said something along the lines of 'great job, moron'. 

* * *

Their Kouhai watched them with awe as they stayed behind late to train. Surely, all of them had already seen Midorima on the court. He even was quite sure that all of them had gone to see at least one Shutoku game live before they signed up for the school. 

But he definitely agreed with them. Seeing Midorima up close was a whole different thing. The work of the muscles, the look of pure concentration on his face and the barely visible satisfied look he had when he saw his shot go in without touching the basket at all. Midorima was a 'monster'. 

And Takao loved it. 

“Takao, /ball/.” 

Takao spluttered and quickly threw a ball over to Midorima. 

“He's awesome!” he overheard a first year behind them talking. Smiling, he turned around.

“Isn't he?” he mused. “He can be a bit cold, but don't be afraid of him, he's actually a huge tsundere!” The Kouhai laughed as Takao winked at them. Shin-chan, meanwhile, was a bit less amused. 

“Takao, I'm right here.” he growled and went to collect himself a few balls, since Takao was clearly not up to trowing him some and talking to the first years at once. 

“Also don't get confused about the lucky items,” he said, gesturing over to the rather big garden gnome that stood in the corner, “They may seem weird at first, but believe me, he does play better when he has one there.” 

For a moment the room was silent for all but the squeaks of Midorima shoes and the occasional sound of the ball hitting the gym floor. For a moment Takao was confused, thinking the first years hadn't heard him, but when he turned around he was met with embarrassed and curious looks. 

“What is it?” he asked. If he was to be completely honest he felt a little insecure under their eyes. Did they expect something from him? Was he not captain-y enough? 

Finally, one of them took a step forward. He turned to one of his teammates, looking for reassurance before he finally faced Takao. For some reason his face had gone all red.

“Ta-takao-senpai... Are you and Midorima-senpai... You know... Together?” he stuttered and quickly looked back to his mates again, all of them looking equally embarrassed.

Takao's blood freezed. 

“To-together?” 

Did he understand them wrong?

“Like... Boyfriends?” 

'Oh.' 

Honestly, Takao couldn't decide if he should scold them and tell the they shouldn't be asking stuff like that or if he should laugh. 

It was not the first time anyone had assumed something like that. And that was even considering Takao's family, too. The memories of how his sister had asked him if he was gay a few weeks ago just after Shin-chan had gone home again after an afternoon of studying. 

Well, studying on Midorima's side and annoying Midorima on Takao's side. 

And honestly, he could be off worse than with Midorima. 

He actually laughed at his own thoughts.

Speaking to the first years again, he laughed: “Nah, sorry to destroy all your dirty fantasies. For that to work out someone would have to pull that giant stick out of his ass firs-” he was cut off by a hit to the back of his head. 

The basketball that Shin-chan had thrown at him fell to the ground and he could hear his friend coming up to them. 

“Mean, Shin-chan! A good wife shouldn't be abusing her husband!” he whined over dramatically and rubbed his head. Meanwhile, Midorima was standing in front of the first years.

“Do-don't ask stuff like that! You should be respecting your senpai! Now leave, this training requires an environment without disturbance.” he grunted and quickly turning around again to jog back to the basket. Only Takao could see how much his face was actually burning up. 

The underclassmen did as they were told and left the hall soon after that.

When Takao walked up to Midorima his face was still a little flushed.

“Are you alright, Shin-chan?” he asked and passed one of the stray balls over to him. 

“Yes, of course. I merely think that they're not in the place to ask such things. Think of first year, would you have asked Otsubo and Miyaji about... That?” Shin-chan asked. The redness that had nearly disappeared completely from his cheeks was immediately returning. Shin-chan was just the biggest virgin in existence. “Also I don't understand how they came to assumption.” he added after two more throws. 

“Well, we /do/ act like a married couple from time to time...” he admitted. And it was really true. “And you're right, if we had asked Miyaji-senpai about that, he would have just thrown pineapples at us.” 

“Whatever. I'm not done here.” Shin-chan said and picked up another ball, to shoot it upwards with perfect accuracy. 

“I'm up for it!” 

Actually, Takao thought it was amazing that Midorima hadn't overreacted at their question. He hadn't been overly embarrassed and he hadn't even been mad at Takao when he made that innuendo or mentioned they acted like a married couple. 

He was so 'proud'. 

 

 

5\. At the hospital at midnight

Pain and darkness. That was the only thing Takao was conscious of. Pain seared through the back of his head and as much as he wanted to open up his eyes he couldn't. His lids were so heavy. 

He had no idea how much time passed before there finally was a new sensation. 

Takao felt a touch on what he guessed was his shoulder. Seconds later a voice near his ear said something. He tried to understand it. Or at least make out whose voice it was, but... Suddenly he was feeling so very, very tired. And the consciousness slowly slipped away from him again. 

The next time he became aware of something again, he pain was much more dull. He was still immensely uncomfortable, but at least he could bear with it now. Takao spent a short while just laying there, getting accustomed to the feeling. 

After a few more minutes he finally managed to open up his eyes. 

The first impression he got was: white. Everything was bright and it hurt his eyes. He let out a small whine. Only when the initial shock passed he was able to take in the actual sight. Obviously, he was in a hospital. Next to him was a drip. Isotonic saline was slowly making its way into his forearm. 

At first he didn't even notice the person at his bedside. 

Green hair was brushing his hand and soft, warm breath ghosted against his wrist. There sat black-framed glasses on his bedside table right next to a small porcelain hedgehog. 

Midorima seemed to have passed out while he waited. His arms acted as a pillow under his head and his face was gently nuzzled against Takao's hand. He nearly teared up. 

Over all the being-sentimental-stuff he almost forgot to take a look down himself to inspect what was actually wrong with him. There had to be reasons why he was in this hospital after all. 

To his major relief he couldn't detect any huge injuries. As far as he could tell none of his body part was in a cast. The only things that hurt were his right wrist, which was wrapped only into a thin bandage and the back of his head that he couldn't really take a look at right now. 

Feeling tired, he let himself think back against his pillows. 

Shin-chan was lying at his bedside. Prim and proper Midorima Shintaro, who carried lucky items around, had been late to class exactly 'twice' since Takao had known him. Perfect Midorima Shintaro, who didn't even like sleepovers because his back always hurt when he slept in a bed or a futon that was too short for him, 'let alone a hospital chair.' 

'How long has he been here?' 

To be frank, Takao had not the slightest idea what had happened. He was in school and he hadn't been to training yet. But what exactly happened, he didn't know at all. It looked dark outside, so at least a few hours should have passed. That was if it was still the same day. Takao sincerely hoped so. 

He should probably wake Shin-chan up. It couldn't be good for his back if slept like that longer than necessary. On the other hand... when was the next time he would see Shin-chan like that again? Fucking 'nuzzling' against him. He looked so innocent. 

And despite what people would say, Shin-chan was 'innocent'. And 'pure'. 

With a grin on his lips, Takao noticed there was his phone lying on his bedside table right next to Shin-chan's glasses. And of course he had to do it! This would be one of his greatest possessions. 

As quite as he could, he brought the phone really close to Midorima's face. His fingers were shaking as he took the picture and he highly doubted that it was from his injuries. The flash lit up his friend's face. 

He was breathless when he brought the phone to his own face, taking a close look at the pic. In all the two and a half years he had known Shin-chan, he had seen him sleeping a lot of times. But he had never looked as unguarded as this. Long, dark, curved lashes laid on his cheeks and Takao could have sworn that he had never seen lashes like that, even on a girl. His eyebrows weren't drawn together for once, making him look utterly at peace. If Midorima had been a girl, Takao would have called him pretty or cute. But since he wasn't a girl there had to be an alternative. Handsome didn't fit him either. Not that Midorima wasn't. It just wasn't the word that came to Takao's mind if he looked at him. 

He'd rather say 'beautiful'. 

Midorima's lips were parted to let out huffs of breaths against his wrist. The fingers of the hand he was resting on were curled, the left ones taped as always. The photo looked like art. Like Midorima had purposefully posed for it. Or possibly it didn't look like that at all and it was just Takao's own mind talking, but if one thing was sure then that this was now his favorite picture of all time. 

Even with the picture of Kise being still a thing. 

However there was still one thing he wanted to do before he'd wake Midorima up. His shaky right hand put his phone aside and moved to the head resting on the mattress. The hair between is fingers was silky and he would have got lost in the moment (or taken another photo), if Shin-chan hadn't suddenly stared speaking. Takao was positive he was suffering from a heart attack in that exact moment. 

Good thing they already were in a hospital. 

“What the hell are you doing, Takao?” he grumbled and slowly lifted his head from his hands. Now that he was awake, he didn't look just as cute anymore. Disgruntled and sleepy seemed more fitting now. He still got the brightest smile Takao could muster. 

“I'm calling a nurse to check on you.” he said, hiding a long yawn behind his hand. When he took a glance at his wristwatch though, he had to do a double-take. “Even though I'm certainly doubting their competence, or otherwise they would came in to check at least once. But since it's almost midnight and none of them threw me out yet, I can only suppose that didn't happen.” 

“Midnight?! God, Shin-chan! Go home!” Takao whined in shock. 

“I'm not going home, I'm going to look for a nurse to do their job.” 

* * *

From all he knew about medical stuff, Takao had to say that 'yes, these nurses don't seem very enthusiastic about their job. Or good at it.' The guy had merely checked on his pulse, looked at his wrist from the corner of his eye and told him that he had most likely gotten a concussion and that there would be a CT in the morning. No checking of symptoms, no anything. 

Midorima looked like he was about to yell for the entire length of the talk. 

“I had thought they were incompetent, but that's not what I had in mind.” he huffed. For a short moment he looked back and forth between Takao and the door to the room. Then he let out a heavy sigh and adjusted himself in his chair, seeking out a more comfortable position. 

“Starting from the premises that you do have a concussion, I am going to check for the most common symptoms.” he announced. Just before he was about to ask his first question, Takao intervened. “Please, go home! There's school tomorrow and it's already midnight!” 

“Exactly. If I go now I won't be at home before two, which means I won't be asleep until half past two and it won't make any difference then. I'll just take the train fro here in the morning. The team we're up against tomorrow shouldn't be a challenge without the both of us.” 

There was it again. Midorima was making the things he did to help him look like they weren't big gestures. But Takao knew that this was actually a big thing. He was probably saying 'I care for you. Enough to sacrifice my sleep'. On the other hand he also could imagine it being an apology, but what would Shin-chan have to apology for?

One more thing bothered him, though. 

“How the fuck do you know the symptoms of a concussion?”

“Firstly, I'm going to be a doctor. I'll start med school after graduation. For the record, I'll remind myself to never apply for /this/ hospital.” Takao snorted. “Secondly, I've been practicing with Murasakibara for three years. And so have the others. We've had a handful of concussions to deal with at Teiko. I've had two .” 

“Holy shit!” he chuckled. “But wait a second, you wanna be a doctor? No basketball?” He was honestly surprised. It was pretty much crazy to throw away this much raw talent for sports. Well, he supposed it would be a waste of his exceptional intelligence, too, if he would decide on basketball. How was such a wonderful person even fair? 

“No, I've made that decision a long time ago. Before I started to play, in fact.” 

Yeah, the first second he heard it, it seemed strange, but after he only gave it a thought for a few moments, it suddenly made a lot of sense. Midorima was a helper, but he didn't like to do so openly. This was the perfect job, actually. 

“That's cool! You'll be awesome.” Takao beamed. At he really meant it. Though there was a little pain behind these words. No more basketball after this year, huh?

“I know. But thanks. I will now proceed with the checking of symptoms if you don't mind. Or would you rather not know whether you have a concussion or not?” 

“No, no! I do!” 

“Good. Do you have a headache?” A nod from Takao. “How about your vision? Blurry? Or are you seeing any stars?” This time Takao shook his head. There were no problems at all when he was looking at Shin-chan earlier. 

“Do you feel any nausea or the need to vomit?” 

“Not exactly. I would prefer not to eat right now though, I feel a tiny bit queasy.” Right after he answered he could see Midorima making a face. He was probably (and understandably) not excited at the prospect of possibly having to deal with puke. 

“Just great.” the self declared doctor said quietly to himself before continuing, drawing a smile from Takao. “It's pretty obvious that you have been unconscious. Do you remember what exactly happened before you fell?” 

He didn't. He was on the way to training and that was the last thing he remembered. When he told this to Midorima, the boy's eyes went wide. 

After asking Takao repeatedly if he was sure about this he sighed and went on with explaining what had 'actually' happened. “You're missing about twenty minutes of context. In fact, you did enter the gym and we did start training. You told the team what they had to do and I was taking shots. Then there occurred some kind of succession of trivial thoughts in your head which I haven't been able to reconstruct that lead you to the incredibly /foolish/ idea of coming up behind me to go one-on-one against me.” 

Takao stared giggling, ignoring the frown on Shin-chan's face. “If you just stand around there, making these ridiculous shots, having a hedgehog standing at your feet, you're basically asking for it!” The laughter grew louder and Takao only stopped when his stomach churned uncomfortably. 

“And here I was thinking you were over laughing at my shots after three years. As I said, you came up to me from behind, snatched my ball and tried to go for the basket. So naturally, I jumped for it and bumped into you. You lost balance, fell, hit your head on the floor and fell unconscious.” 

Takao was kinda shocked that he had hit the ground hard enough to pass out. Surely his entire body was covered in bruises under the blanket. How had he gotten here though?

“And then you were the fairy tail prince you are and carried me all the way to the hospital? How romantic of you Shin-chan!” he fake-swooned. 

Of course, Midorima's face went red. It reminded him a lot of Akashi's hair color. “Obviously not idiot. I accompanied you to our car because our housekeeper was there to pick up my sister anyway and we brought you to the nearest hospital.” He drew his brows together a little further. “Not the best choice, but the ambulance would have done the same.” 

“Wow, Shin-chan had his butler drive me to hospital, I feel honored.” For now he decided to leave the subject of Shin-chan “accompanying” him to the car. While being 'unconscious'. How does one 'accompany' a unconscious person without carrying said person? 

(Takao later would find out that Midorima did indeed carry him to the car princess style because some of the second years had taken pictures which were now spread all around the school. Takao spent three days laughing at Midorima non stop)

“He's not a butler. I'm not an Akashi. He merely picks Satoko up from school and prepares lunch. Our house isn't even that big, we don't need butlers.” Takao didn't have the heart to tell him, that while his house wasn't really any bigger than the one of Takao's family, the stuff in it probably had cost three times the amount of what Takao's house had cost plus all the furniture. 

“You're steering away from the subject, though. Don't try to go one on one against me from behind. I'm twenty centimeters bigger than you, I weigh twenty kilogram more than you, do have, in fact, a death wish?” There was a serious frown on Midorima's face now. 

Takao didn't even know if Midorima was sorry for what he done or if he was actually mad at Takao cause this frown seemed so intense, it was almost as if Midorima was 'glaring' at him. 

“I won't try again, Shin-chan, I promise.” And he meant it. An upset Shin-chan was never a good Shin-chan. 

His friend nodded and sank back against his chair. “They'll probably send you back home tomorrow. I'll take notes for you and ring them.” 

“Aww, you know I can't read your handwriting.” he whined playfully. “But thank you! I can't afford to slack off right now!” 

“I know. And you won't get my lucky pencil this time.” 

“Oiiii! Meany!” Takao whisper-yelled. It was the middle of the night after all. 

Somehow, this night had felt a little unreal too. 

No, that wasn't quite right. This night had been pretty unusual, but the thing that felt unreal wasn't the hospital. Takao didn't spend enough time in hospitals for his brain to connect the to crowds or something. Tonight Midorima felt unreal. Like he was the one who could stop time and reality. 

Because after he had pushed Takao, even if it was just accidentally, he had brought him to the hospital, skipped training, stayed at his bedside until he woke up and finally even given him a diagnosis. Takao could kiss him. No buts. He really could. 

In fact it was the thing he wanted to do the most right now. 

This guy would make the most amazing doctor. Even if they wouldn't get to play together anymore. Takao would find a way to stay in touch with him somehow. But for now he was happy to watch Midorima sitting beside him and listening to him talking about astrology because Takao just needed to listen to Shin-chan right now. 

And he wasn't even mad when Takao threw up on his jacket sleeve in the early morning.  
'Not too mad at least.' 

“Thank you.” he calmly said in the morning when Midorima was leaving for the bus. No huge, plastered grin on his face, but a small smile. He knew Shin-chan liked those better. 

“No problem.”


	2. Midorima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima Shintaro is getting lost on the prom at the day of his graduation. Will he find Takao? And what is it that Takao needs to tell him so desperately?

+1. Alone at Shutoku's stairwell, the day of graduation 

'Where did Takao go?' 

That was what Midorima had asked himself for the past fifteen minutes. Had Takao just gone home and not bothered to tell him? Unlikely... 

Honestly, Midorima was starting to get a bit pissed. If it hadn't been for Takao, he would have never attended this thing. Some of the club had thought it would be nice to hold an American-styled prom for the graduating third years this year and since they couldn't do it at school they had rented a huge hall, so all the third years and their companions could fit in. 

The atmosphere was probably very nice if you liked crowds of loud, excited people and the scent of too much deodorant mixed with the scent of too much perfume. Midorima wasn't a fan of any of those things. So his fun level wasn't looking all too hot. 

Oh, there was one thing he had forgotten to mention. Since this wasn't a school intern event there was alcohol. And from his experience of a few nights of the seniors smuggling bottles of beer into training camp, Midorima could tell that excited teenagers and alcohol weren't a good combination. 

He was happy, he'd gotten all he wanted. He had 98% on his final exams, which to be fair wasn't exactly what he had wanted, but it would get him into medical school well enough. The only thing that was keeping him from his way to become a surgeon now was the entry test for med school, but he should be able to make it if his luck wasn't too horrible that day. And if he would be able to find a flawless lucky item. 

Sighing, he tried to worm his way out of the huge hall. Was there a special technique to get through dancing people? If yes, then he had no clue about it. 

Halfway on his way to the doors, a hand took hold of his suit's sleeve. When he turned around he saw a familiar face. “Hello.” he said, unsure of what the other wanted from him. They had seen each other a the finals of the Winter Cup the last time. 

“Hi, what's up. Didn't think I'd see you here. Congrats on the Winter Cup again, I didn't even catch you afterwards.” Miyaji smiled at gave him a, a little too firm, pat on the shoulder. 

“Thank you. I was bribed to come here. Have you, by any chance, seen Takao?” After all it couldn't be that nobody had seen Takao, the guy was literally all over the place. 

“Not after he took a good ten minutes of laughing at my smoking. A captain shouldn't be that much of a fool anymore.” his former senpai muttered. And yeah, that did sound a lot like Takao. 

“Technically, he isn't captain anymore, nanodayo.” Midorima commented. And while Takao hadn't been a captain as serious as Otsubo had been for them, he had been competent and at least he didn't fool around during training much.

“And you're still a smartass, huh? I'd watch out if I were you. Just cause I go to university now doesn't mean I'll hesitate to throw with pineapples.” Midorima remembered these days way too good. Being thrown at with a pineapple was quite the unique feeling. 

“By the way, what are you gonna do now? Gonna go to the states? NBA?” 

The question didn't surprise him. In fact, he was actually scared that Miyaji would start to throw some kind of food at him when he told him the answer. He wasn't going to get away without doing so, though. 

“No. Actually I applied for medical school. I'm training to become a surgeon.” he stated, not letting his eyes leave Miyaji's hands. “The Winter Cup was the end of my basketball career.” 

Admittedly, it hurt a little to say so. After all, he had truly cared about the sport. Even if he didn't let that on a lot. In another world where it hadn't been his big dream to become a doctor, maybe he would have gone that way. 

The sound that came out of Miyaji's mouth was difficult to hear due to the booming music, but Midorima was quite sure it was an annoyed huff. Miyaji's following words confirmed his assumption. “You know, I kinda feel like I should hit you. But I also know you've got the brains to do it. Anyway, I'm not your senpai anymore, so I can't give you any orders concerning basketball. Good luck kid.” 

Honestly, he was surprised in a very pleasant way. It was nice to hear something else than that he was throwing away all the natural talent he had been blessed with. Besides his family and Takao, Miyaji was the first not to say so. 

“Thank you very much. I'll now continue looking for Takao. Good luck in university. Scorpio is ranked first today, so I suppose you will have a good time.” 

“Thanks, I guess. Still into that zodiac stuff, eh? But I'd try looking for Takao on the dance floor. I'm sure some girl dragged him off to dance.” Miyaji gestured over to a massive pile of people dancing. Oh, Midorima had thought they already were standing on the dance floor at that moment. 

Before he could answer anything though, he was interrupted by a huge body flinging itself between them. 

“Come back, Kiyoshi! Your brother is trying to pick a fight with a lamp!” 

Only after doing a double take Midorima recognized the person as their captain from their first year, Otsubo Kaisuke. Otsubo, who played with his little sister in his free time, was head of the library team and could knit better than anyone else Midorima knew, did know have his tie tied around his forehead and slung his arm around Miyaji's shoulders. He was visibly drunk and the only thing he said when he noticed Midorima was: “Oh, hi, megane.” 

And he was talking about Miyaji's younger brother? Their captain from last year? Picking a fight with a lamp? All their former captains seemed to have gotten drunk and crazy. Maybe he should really start looking for Takao on the dance floor. After all this could be a captain-thing. 

For all he knew though, Takao didn't have a date for tonight. They had come here together with his housekeeper and then also had stayed until Midorima had lost sight of Takao in the crowd. Concerning the popularity of his friend, though, it was well possible that some girls did snatch him and took him to dance. 

It could almost be considered a miracle that Midorima made it over to the overfull dance floor without getting beer all over him and having only three people stepping on his feet. When he was finally in front of the dancing mass, he took advantage of his height to observe the dancing graduates. Most of the girls were wearing fancy dresses and really uncomfortable looking shoes. There was one near him that sat beside him in his modern literature class. And another girl was the one who beat him in English by two points in the final exams. 

He also knew most of the boys from shared classes or events that Takao dragged him to now and then. Takao, however, was nowhere to be seen between all the dancers. 

Not knowing where to go now, Midorima decided to leave for the toilets upstairs. Firstly, because he might find Takao there and secondly because he didn't have the nerves to be in this room for much longer. 

Luckily, no one else stopped him to chat on his way. He was really glad that Cancer was ranked second in Oha Asa today, so the lucky item he was keeping with him didn't have to be too big. Not that it would have been easy to get a big laser pointer somewhere around. If today's lucky item hadn't been available for him, he would have absolutely refused to go here today. He got into life threatening situations often enough if he was staying at home without a lucky item, he absolutely refused to dance without one. 

Still, he hoped he could avoid dancing today all together this evening. There weren't many people he was willing to dance with anyway here. 

Midorima was making his way up the stairs, not even knowing what exactly he was planning to do once he was on the first floor. 

This decision was taken away from him when he spotted a familiar person sitting at the top of the stairs, intently staring on their phone. He didn't seem to have noticed Midorima yet. The black jacket that belonged to the person's suit laid on this floor besides him and the sleeves of his white dress shirt were pushed up, the first two top bottoms open to reveal his collar bone. 

“Takao, what are you doing here?” he asked, remaining a few steps lower than his friend. “Oh, Shin-chan! There you are, I was looking for you! I figured you'd come here sooner or later.” 

“I am nearly two meters tall, all you had to do was look around and you would have seen me.” Midorima deadpanned in response. Takao wasn't one to fool him. 

“Well, true. I just wanted to get away from it for a moment. I'd have asked you to come, but you were gone. Sorry.” he explained sheepishly. 

If Takao didn't like the crowded hall himself, why had he dragged him here in the first place? This didn't make any sense. On the other hand, Takao wasn't making sense pretty often, so he should be used to it by now. 

“You dragged me here only to sit in the stairwell?” Midorima's eyebrows were raised and his tone dared Takao to better explain this to him very quickly. “Don't you want to dance or something? This will be your only prom, nanodayo.” 

Takao laughed a little. “I'm afraid the person I want to dance with, doesn't really want to dance at all. It's no big deal, I'm still having fun.” That wasn't really it. 

“You never know until you ask them.” he said. Takao was a popular guy and Midorima didn't think there were much girls who would reject a dance with him. 

“Trust me, I have a pretty good idea. You don't wanna dance either, do you?” 

“No, not if I can prevent it.” For some reason Takao nodded. Midorima didn't exactly know why. 

“It's not the only reason I'm waiting here for you though. I actually want to tell you something, Shin-chan.” Takao admitted and know he was scratching the back of his head, a not-so-confident looking smile on his face. 

“Then do so, please.” What was it possibly that Takao had important to tell him now? Was it gonna be some sappy “I will miss playing ball with you” stuff? 

“Do you know what I wanna do after school, Shin-chan? Like, for a job?” Midorima realized he didn't. He remembered talking with Takao about professional basketball in first and second year. And he remembered how Takao used to look at NBA games all dreamy, like he wanted to be on these courts so desperately. But he had never said it. And Midorima had never asked because, to be frank, at first he didn't care what Takao wanted to do and when he started to care about Takao some months in, he always just assumed that this was gonna be it. 

“I don't. You never said explicitly, but I always assumed it would be professional basketball. You seemed surprised when I said I won't do that.”

The answer was a hum. Takao fiddled with the cuffs of his dress shirt. 

“Until recently I thought I'd go for that too. But then something actually changed my mind.”

Midorima guessed he was supposed to know by know, but he didn't get it. “How am I supposed to know what changed your mind. I have nothing to say in what you do.” 

For some reason that drew a laugh from Takao. Midorima's frown tightened. “Are you going to tell me or not?” 

“It's just so funny because actually you do have a lot to say in it. It's something you changed that changed my mind.” 

It took a lot of self-control for Midorima to keep his jaw from falling down. What could he have possibly said that made Takao not want to play basketball anymore? For all he knew he hadn't been especially rude or said something to discourage him. But what he knew about hurting other people's feelings had proven to be very little in the past. 

He sighed heavily. “I probably didn't mean it like you took it. You would be of good use to a professional team.” 

Another laugh. This was starting to get exhausting. 

“No, no. Not like that. Remember that day when I had to go to the hospital because you pushed me to the ground?” Takao asked cheekily. It made Midorima splutter. “I didn't push you to the ground, idiot! You sneaked up on me and I played defense!” he defended himself which only made Takao laugh at him harder. His laugh felt easy. Midorima really, really like that feeling of ease that Takao's laugh gave off. 

“Whatever. So you told me that you didn't want to become a pro after high school and I was shocked because I always assumed you would and I always assumed to go with you then.” He stopped for a short moment and drew in a breath. “But you said you wanted to become a doctor and it fit so well, you know. Cause all the stuff that makes you a great player... It makes you a great doctor too. You are precise, you've got the brains, you work hard and never lose focus on your goal. You're /brilliant/.”

“Takao, telling me compliments isn't going to explain what you wanna do, just tell me.” Midorima grumbled impatiently. He was turning away his face so Takao wouldn't see too much of the redness that was creeping up on his cheeks. He knew it didn't work on Takao. He did it anyway. 

“Yes, it will, just listen to me, Shin-chan! Listen, I respect you. And after you said that, I was thinking about basketball and where I'm going to go if you won't play anymore. Then I was thinking about why I play basketball in the first place. You remember when we first met?” 

“I do. You were disrespectful as always.” 

“Meany, Shin-chan! That doesn't matter! But you remember how you asked if I had a grudge on you, right?” Takao asked and looked at him expectantly. His tongue darted out to lick his lips as if they were getting tired from talking so much. Midorima couldn't tear his eyes away from it. 

In fact, he remembered that conversation quite well. Takao had come on him constantly, playing against him and seeking the challenge. How could he forget that? 

“Yes. You said you did have a grudge because you wanted to beat me, but then we were on the same team. You also said that in that case you wouldn't want to beat me anymore, but win with me and the team.” he recited the conversation they had had the best he could do it. Takao nodded and smiled a small smile. 

“Right. And then my reason to play was to win with you and then it became to beat Rakuzan with you. And then we did it!” Both of them had to smile at that memory. Happy screaming, Takao lunging himself into his arms, the exhaustion in their bones that seemed like it wasn't there at all. Midorima had declared it the perfect end for his career. 

“So this was my goal until our very last game. And now it's gone. And I realized if I go to America now and start playing in earnest without having a goal... Would that even make me happy? Then I remembered that you can be a great doctor with the same abilities you have for basketball. I looked for something I can be with my abilities too.” 

Slowly, Midorima had gotten the idea of what Takao was trying here to say. What he didn't get yet, though, was why he was drawing it out so much and made such a big deal about telling him. There had to be more to it. A silent annoyed huff passed his lips. Midorima couldn't stand it if he couldn't figure something out. 

“But all the time I had to think about how you'll be a doctor and the real issue isn't even that we won't get to play with each other anymore, but that we won't do stuff together anymore so I'm gonna make this really quick right now.” 

'Thank god', Midorima thought. It felt like they had been here for ages. Or no time at all. It was one of 'those' moments again. 

“Shin-chan, I want to go to med school with you and become a paramedic so we can work together.” he confessed. It looked like he couldn't decide whether to grin at his face or to turn his head away, waiting for his reaction first.

There was no reaction to await anytime soon, though. 

Midorima was dumbfounded. 

That wasn't a thing that usually happened, but right now it was happening pretty intensely. 

“Shin-chan?” Takao asked after a few moments, “Are you alright? What do you say?” Now the younger boy looked almost anxious. A look Midorima had only seen a very few times over the curse of the past years. 

“I... I don't- What...” he took a deep breath to push himself out of his pathetic stuttering. “I do not want to be responsible for you having a job that doesn't suit you and that you aren't content with only for the sake of tagging with me. If you think basketball would be a good choice for you, please go and play without me.” 

Takao winced and whispered something along the lines “Harsh, Shin-chan.” Had he been inconsiderate? He was merely telling the truth...

“Basketball is pointless without you.” 

If Midorima had been dumbfounded before, now he was a total loss of anything to say or to think. 

“We could live in a shared flat when we go to med school and then later we could come back from work together and you wouldn't be so lonely at home. Just think about it! Also the hawk eye would be helpful in keeping an eye on everything in emergencies!” Takao tried to convince him. He sounded enthusiastic and he had probably put a great effort into planning this out. 

The first thing that came out of Midorima's mouth was, unfortunately: “Didn't you consider that you might want to get family one day?” Probably not the best choice. 

“We can deal with that when it's actually time for it. Just tell me if you would be okay with it, Shin-chan.” 

It was possibly the first time since years. At least ever since he entered Teiko, that Midorima immediately answered, not thinking about his words for a split second. “I would.” he said. 

When Takao grinned at him, he felt like laughing. Just like back on that roof in second year when all of a sudden all his walls had broken down. It hadn't felt precisely pleasant. It was more of an uplifting feeling. And right now he was feeling really uplifted. 

Instead of laughing, he opted for a smile that was just big enough, he was sure that Takao would be able to detect it. 

“This will be awesome, Shin-chan! We can have our own flat and we can still go to school together!” Takao started to laugh and jumped off of the stairs, quickly taking a few steps down, so he was standing right in front of Midorima, their faces close to each other. 

“It makes sense why you've studied so much harder for tests now.” he noted. 

“Yeah, if I hadn't I probably wouldn't have made it. Let's take the entrance test together in a month!” Midorima nodded and watched how Takao's face lit up. And he quietly thought to himself, in the far back of his head, 'I would have missed him a lot.' 

Midorima had always thought these timeless places that Takao loved so much were cool too. He knew this was one as well, stairs were supposed to lead you somewhere. They didn't make sense if you didn't use them for that.

Still, none of their other “timeless” moments had gotten to him as much as this one did. 

“You should be lucky to have someone who offers to be your roommate, everyone else would refuse.” Takao giggled and yeah, now the magic was kinda gone. 

“I would get around on my own.” he simply said and ignored how Takao pulled up an eyebrow, a look of disbelief in his eyes. “Shin-chan, you can't cook for shit and on unlucky days you won't leave the house without your lucky item. You would literally starve!” 

Midorima gritted his teeth. He hated that Takao had a point there. “I am able to produce something edible.” he claimed and gave his friend a glare. 

“C'mon, we both know that isn't true.” 

“Maybe. That's because I'm the smart one.” 

“See, Shin-chan. This is why people think you're heartless!” Takao whined and playfully clutched his hand to his chest as if to underline his point. Midorima didn't need it to get the point, it came through quite well. 

“I know that I might not be an easy person to get along with. And that you, while you are annoying, are a person that people easily get along with, so if I were you, I'd think about rooming with people that aren't me out of everyone.” Midorima admitted. He was aware it lacked his usual sharpness. 

He didn't want Takao to regret anything, Takao deserved the best. It would take a while until he could say so though. 

“But I don't want someone that is easy to get along with. I want Shin-chan.” Takao said, with another one of these earnest smiles that Midorima could barely bear to look at. 

“Sh-shut up. Don't just say stuff like that.” he insisted and looked away. And just when he thought this couldn't get any (better) worse, he felt Takao coming down another step, nearly brushing his body with his own. 

Midorima shuddered. 

He knew Takao felt it, but he was way too busy looking to the ground to do anything about it. 

“Hey, Shin-chan. I think I am going to ask the person I want to dance with now. I have a feeling they might want to dance with me after all.” Takao said all of a sudden and Midorima face fell. He quickly looked up and searched for any kind of joke in Takao's expression. He couldn't find any. 

He felt weirdly let down. 

“What? Now? Don't change your mind so suddenly.” he mumbled and was ready to take a step back. As he was about to do so, Takao took a hold of his forearm. 

“I'm sorry. Do you wanna dance, Shin-chan?” the younger one asked. Midorima didn't get it. 

“Me? No, I'd prefer to go home then-” Realization flooded through him as he saw Takao holding out his hand to him, clearly watching him to determine how long Midorima would need to get his ask. “Oh... 'Oh'.” 

That probably was the least intelligent thing he had said all year. He didn't care at the moment. 

“Do you?” Takao pressed and extended his hand a little further, his eyes looking almost pleading. How in the world was Midorima supposed to say no? 

“I, uh... Yes. Right here?” They were still standing on the flight of stairs. With both of them not exactly being the best dancers, it was easy enough to wind up in an accident even if they weren't dancing on steps of all things. 

“Come on.” Takao said and pulled him up the rest of the steps onto the first-floor landing. 

After a few seconds of awkward standing around, Midorima took a step forward, taking hold of one Takao's hands, putting the other one on his waist. The heat of Takao's skin could be felt through the thin fabric of his crisp, white shirt and suddenly everything felt real. Midorima had to smile again. 

Slowly, Takao put his free hand against the back of Midorima's shoulder and began moving his left foot forward. 

It didn't take them long to find a rhythm. That it didn't fit the pace of the song didn't matter to them. It wasn't a real dance anyway, as far as Midorima could tell, but neither of them cared. For the first time in minutes he dared looking Takao in the face. 

They were really close, he realized that now. Takao smiled at him hazily, giving the hand he was holding a small squeeze. Only now Midorima started to listen to the faint lyrics to the song playing far under them. 

//All of the things I want to say   
Just aren't coming out right   
I'm tripping inwards   
You got my head spinning   
I don't know where to go from here//

This song fit him weirdly well, he noticed. In fact, this was exactly how Takao made him feel. And the things he said to Takao never came out as they should. But Takao always got them despite that. Honestly, it was one of his favorite things about Takao. 

He always 'got' him. 

Hesitantly, Midorima pulled Takao in a little closer. 

//There's something about you  
I can't quite figure out   
Everything she does is beautiful//

Later, when they talked about that moment again, none of them knew who moved first anymore. And in that exact moment none of them knew anything, but the feeling of breath brushing over their lips. 

And then Takao's lips were on Midorima's. 

It was softer than he had expected. There wasn't much pressure at all. At first, it was merely two mouths laying on each other, but then Takao started moving his lips against his, he felt pure bliss. 

“This is a liminal space, Shin-chan. Isn't it kinda ironic?” Takao asked in a hushed tone, his lips still hovering over Midorima's. 

“It's fitting.” was his answer before lightly brushing his lips against Takao's again. 

//What day is it?  
And in what month?   
This clock never seemed so alive//

“You know, Shin-chan... I really, really, like you.”

'I like you too.' He thought, locking eyes with Takao once more. 'More than anything else because you get me and you adjusted your entire future because of me because you believe in this so much. You believe in me so much. You are annoying, but that's who you are and I love it. Your laugh is obnoxious, but it's also the best thing I've ever heard. You wanted to beat me, but you chose to fight with me and help me achieve my goal. When everyone laughs at my items you do too, but I know you aren't making fun of me like that. You are the only one who kind of understands. There's nothing I'd rather do than take you with me to med school this summer. Please stay with me.' 

“Shut up, Takao! Me too..” he said. 

Takao grinned up at him and leaned even closer, their chests touching now, lips almost brushing again. 

“You are the best, Shin-chan.” 

Takao was 'unreal'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading this fanfiction til the end! ^^  
> It was a lot of fun to write and I only fell in love more with Midorima and Takao while doing so.  
> Again, it would be appreciated a lot, if you left a comment or a kudo if you enjoyed reading this!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi^^  
> This is the first story I'm publishing for this fandom.  
> I would be really happy if you could maybe leave a kudo or a comment, telling me what you thought!  
> I'm really sorry in case there are any grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language.


End file.
